Kept Your Secret (Spin-off)
by Kenzeira
Summary: Karma menjadi begitu menyebalkan. [AsaKaru dedicated to Mochiizuki] #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


**Warning** : Sho-ai/BL/slash; spin off dari **Kept Your Secret** karya **Mochiizuki** —disarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu; **OOC** —khususnya Gakushuu; opera sabun?

 **Disclaimer** : Assassination Classroom belongs to **Matsui Yusei**. Saya tidak mencolek keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **KEPT YOUR SECRET (SPIN-OFF)**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dedicated to Mochiizuki**

[Ditulis untuk memeriahkan **Secret Santa: Spin-off** #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu!]

* * *

 **.**

Gakushuu melihat Karma.

Lelaki berhelai merah bata itu tengah berdiri di bawah pohon ek, sepasang mata menatap lurus. Kosong. Gakushuu mencoba tak acuh, sebab, ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan _perselingkuhan_ yang dilakukan Karma sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tapi ada yang aneh. Gakushuu tak mampu menerka apa maksud di balik tatapan itu.

"Gakushuu—"

Dan suaranya jernih namun bergetar. Ia mengerjap, sadar kepalanya tak bisa menoleh, tak bisa abai, tak bisa … ah. Seperti ada sepasang tangan yang memegang kepalanya agar tetap memandang ke arah Karma yang kini tengah menatapnya kosong. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka suara, segalanya tersendat di kerongkongan. Gakushuu meneguk ludah.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh darimu."

Dan mengerjap lagi.

"Tidak ada orang yang aku sukai selain kau."

Ada sesuatu yang mendorong Gakushuu untuk percaya. Ia hendak mengangguk dan menerima pernyataan itu karena betapapun ia angkuh dan memiliki gengsi besar, ia tak menampik bahwa ada rindu yang terselip di dada. Rindu pada sepasang mata jenaka dan helai-helai rambut halus lelaki itu.

Tapi semua terjadi begitu cepat. Seorang pria muncul dari balik pohon ek. Pria itu lantas menutup kedua mata Karma dan membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan yang terbebas. Gakushuu hendak menerjang, ada hasrat dalam diri untuk menghajar membabi-buta si pria yang dengan kurang ajar menyentuh Karma. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ada rantai yang melilit kedua tangan dan kaki.

"Karma! Brengsek, jangan diam saja!"

Karma tak melakukan apapun. Lelaki itu hanya diam, membiarkan si pria asing meraba-raba tubuhnya. Jarak di antara keduanya tiba-tiba menjauh dan terus menjauh. Gakushuu meronta, ia lalu bungkam seribu bahasa saat melihat seringai lebar meremehkan dari si pria yang menyentuh Karma.

Gakushuu memberontak dan ia sukses terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

 _Huh, mimpi?_

Ia memegangi kepala. Terlalu paranoid. Sial, sial, sial. Gakushuu mencoba berdiri dengan benar, lalu melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Tenggorokan terasa kering. Air dingin diraih dari dalam kulkas, kemudian ditenggak, sebagian kecil menetes menuruni dagu. Gakushuu menyeka bibirnya. Ia kembali ke kamar dan mendapati ponselnya menyala.

 _Karma? Di jam tiga pagi?_

Segala pemikiran aneh buyar saat menemukan satu pesan singkat dari operator. Paket internet Anda akan segera habis, katanya. Ia melempar ponselnya kesal. Gakushuu memutuskan untuk berbaring, berniat untuk kembali tidur. Sialnya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal ia baru tidur pukul sebelas malam, mengerjakan tugas ini-itu dan belajar menggila, karena walau bagaimanapun, nilai adalah hal utama dari segala drama apapun dalam hidupnya—termasuk Karma.

Langit-langit kamar dipandangi. Obyek membosankan. Dan dari langit-langit kamar itu muncul bayangan wajah Akabane Karma. Gakushuu menghela napas. Bayangan itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu jelas. Ia ingin melempari bantal ke arah sana tapi ia tahu bantal itu akan bergerak menuruti gravitasi dan kembali hingga menghantam wajahnya sendiri. Bagus sekali. Bahkan saat memejamkan mata bayangan itu semakin jelas.

Karma menjadi begitu menyebalkan. Lelaki penyuka jus stroberi itu terus menghantui malamnya dengan mimpi aneh. Gakushuu berbaring menyamping, mata memandang jam weker.

Mereka berpisah minggu lalu. Alasannya karena ada orang lain yang disukai Karma di kelas End—ini menurut asumsi pribadi Gakushuu sendiri. Sebab, tiba-tiba Karma tidak mau kembali ke gedung utama padahal nilainya sempurna.

 _Benar. Untuk apa membuang-buang waktu di kelas buangan kalau dia bisa kembali ke gedung utama dan bertemu denganku setiap saat—tanpa perlu menunggu akhir pekan? Tentu saja karena ada orang lain yang dia sukai di kelas sialan itu!_

Alis menekuk. Jam weker menjadi sasaran bantal yang melayang.

Karma pasti senang bukan main karena Gakushuu memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Lelaki itu bisa bebas bermesraan dengan _si pacar baru_.

Ahh.

Gakushuu ingin membalas dendam. Ia harus memiliki kekasih baru secepatnya. Akan ia pamerkan di depan Karma. Ya, ya, sepertinya menarik. Tapi apa yang ia akan dapat dari itu semua?

Mendadak suara tawa ringan dan jernih Karma berdengung melintasi telinga, tawa menyenangkan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sia-sia.

Gakushuu memilih untuk menarik selimut sampai kepala. Dan mengutuk Karma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(selesai)**

* * *

 **8:56pm – 7/Des/2015**

 **a/n: aku senang luar binasa dapet kamu untuk dikasih kejutan, moch. tapi maaf kalau fic ini jatohnya malah bikin kamu kecewa XD**

 **review?**


End file.
